


DKA 1: An Interesting Saturday

by ialwayslikedthetie



Series: Danny/Kono/Adam [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Deepthroating, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M, Married Sex, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spitroasting, Surprise Sex, Surprise Threesome, Teasing, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, cowboy, first time threesome, smutfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 02:42:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4859987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ialwayslikedthetie/pseuds/ialwayslikedthetie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kono arrives home to find an interesting opportunity: two sleeping men in her bed.<br/>Next installment: http://archiveofourown.org/works/6376756</p>
            </blockquote>





	DKA 1: An Interesting Saturday

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the lack of plot, but who needs it?
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Five-0 or the characters, but look what I'd do with them if I did!
> 
> ~~~~~

It was a Saturday morning, and Kono walked into her bedroom to find her two favourite men in bed together.

She had been out last night with Cath, Mindy and Renee, a girls’ night out while Lou, Max, Steve, Danny, Chin and Adam had a boys’ night in. She’d stayed over at Mindy’s apartment after a booze-fuelled night at the bars in Waikiki, and she’d arrived home the following morning to find that all of the boys had left at some point the previous night after practically trashing the living room and leaving empty bottles and pizza boxes everywhere.

Well, all the boys except one.

Adam was stretched out on his usual side of their bed, topless and wearing his jogging bottoms, looking only mildly the worse for wear as he snored gently. On the other side of the queen-sized bed, face down on the sheets, one arm hanging off the bed, his usually smooth blonde hair messy and out of place, was Danny.

His shirt was also missing, although he was still wearing his jeans from the night before. The arm which wasn’t hanging loosely from the mattress was curled around Kono’s pillow. While Max had been designated driver, and had taken Lou, Chin and Steve home, Danny had declined his offer of a lift in favour of a cab due to his house being in the opposite direction to everyone else. But in staying later, he had also consumed a few more bottles of beer with Adam and was too incapacitated to find the number for a cab company. By that point the bed had looked much too inviting and neither man was anywhere near sober enough to think there was anything bizarre about crashing out, side by side on the soft sheets.

The sunlight coming in through the window bathed the two sleeping men in gold, making them seem all the more appealing.

Kono’s stomach had flipped a little when she had pulled into the driveway to see the Camaro still sitting in front of her house, and to find out that not only had Danny stayed over, but he was in fact half-naked in bed with her husband? Well, that made other parts of her body react.

Determined not to waste this opportunity, at least to be able to lie in between these two gorgeous men, Kono kicked off her shoes and crawled onto the bed so that she was on her front, resting on her elbows between them. She kissed Adam’s cheek and he blinked slowly at her and smiled.

“Morning,” he whispered smoothly, “Did you have a good night?”

“Yeah, I did,” she purred back at him, “and it looks like you did too?” She jerked her head towards Danny’s slumbering form.

A confused look crossed over Adam’s face as he registered the man in bed with him, and Kono laughed when her husband actually looked down to check he was still wearing clothes. The thought of her two favourite guys having fun together, even without her involved, made her stomach twist in a good way.

She had liked Danny from the moment they had met, he was attractive, caring, and had a great character and sense of humour. They’d flirted on and off for about the first year or two of knowing each other, with it never really leading anywhere, before Kono met Adam and their relationship had blossomed. But she’d still continued to register Danny while she worked with him, after all he had a great ass and who could ignore it?

She was happily married to Adam, and all of the things they had been through had tied them closely together, but he was also well aware of her adventurous side when it came to the bedroom. So he wasn’t completely surprised when she put her mouth right up next to his ear and whispered, “Wanna help me wake him up?”

She had a cheeky grin on her face, but the look in her eyes was unmistakeable. She’d suggested the idea of a threesome to Adam before, and they had both been open to the third member being male or female, but they’d never gotten around to completing the fantasy or selecting a third. Adam smiled back at Kono, rolled his eyes dramatically as if he were being severely put upon, but when his eyes flicked to the sleeping Detective he licked his lips in anticipation. Kono leaned in to kiss her husband deeply, ran her hands over his smooth chest and stomach, and brushed oved the crotch of his pants making him shudder and moan quietly into her mouth.

She lifted herself up and crawled over to Danny. He was facing away and snoring softly into the pillow. The young officer made eye contact with her husband as she gently planted a kiss in between the blonde man’s shoulder blades. He made a small sleepy sound, but otherwise there was no movement, so Kono decided to up the ante. Using her tongue, teeth and lips, she trailed little kisses, licks and nips along Danny’s spine, making him twist and moan and arch his back in his drowsy state. He mumbled something unintelligible and rolled over onto his back, stretching his shoulder muscles and his abs as he did so, and sleepily pushing the pillows away from him. Kono licked her lips as she got a good show of his torso, and she reached out to brush her fingers over the soft hair covering his pecs as she carefully straddled him while his eyes were still closed.

Danny blinked in the sunlight, his hungover mind slowly took an inventory of the situation, and Kono could pin point the exact moment when he realised it was her on top of him. His eyes flew wide and he made a slightly choked noise as he pushed himself up from the bed.

Even hung over, maybe even still a little drunk from the previous evening, Danny knew that finding himself in a compromising position in bed with his married colleague while her husband was somewhere around was not a great way to start a Saturday morning. He tried to wriggle out from underneath Kono, but the young woman was stronger than she looked and squeezed her thighs together to hold him in place. She leaned forward and pushed her lips into his, her hands travelling around the back of his head and down over his bare shoulders.

“Uh, Kono?” he mumbled into her mouth as he continued to try and free himself, “What are you doing? We can’t-“

His sentence was cut off when he felt another larger hand curl around his lower arm. “Where do you think you’re trying to go?”

Kono pulled away and Danny looked over to his right to see Adam lying stretched out along the bed. He had divested himself of his pants, and while one hand now firmly gripped Danny’s right arm, the other was stroking his own erection. He looked like a Greek god, all toned muscle and smooth skin, and his brown eyes were filled with an intense heat which sent a shiver down Danny’s spine. Still trying to digest what was happening, Danny looked back up at Kono, who was stripping off her top and bra.

“Um…” he mumbled articulately.

Adam moved towards him across the sheets, his voice was a deep vibration within his chest, “We don’t want you to leave yet, Danny. My wife and I would like to have a bit of fun with you.”

Before Danny could say anything in reply, Adam’s lips were on his, teeth gently worrying at his bottom lip, tongue pushing for access. Nerve endings fired all over him as he felt four sets of fingers trailing over his torso and arms, and he found himself opening his mouth to Adam’s invading tongue.

Kono’s libido kicked into overdrive as she watched the kiss between her husband and her friend deepen and become more feverish. This was so much hotter than she had imagined it might be, and she used their entanglement as a distraction while she climbed off the bed and quickly kicked out of her leggings and underwear, before going to work on the button and zip of Danny’s jeans.

Adam’s hands were running all over Danny’s stomach and chest as he kissed him. Feeling the contours of hard muscle and the hair under his fingertips was thrilling; he hadn’t been with a man in a while, and he loved the differences between the feel of a woman, smooth and silky and sensual like Kono, and the feel of a man, raw and solid and robust like this.

Danny lifted his hips off the bed as Kono pulled his jeans and boxers down as one, freeing his growing erection. Adam broke their kiss, and Danny jumped slightly as Kono straddled his thighs again, still unsure as to how to proceed in this situation. He’d been with men and he’d been with women, and in all honesty this wasn’t his first experience of three in a bed, but these were his friends and they were married, so this was definitely a first.

Adam looked up at his gorgeous naked wife as she sat astride the other man, and couldn’t quite get over how much this turned him on. He knew she was loyal, and would never sleep with someone else without his mutual consent or involvement, and so watching her blatant arousal over this situation was not something he disliked. He wanted to watch her with another man, but not just any other man, it had to be someone they trusted. He noted Danny’s hesitancy with Kono, and appreciated the man all the more for it. His trust in Danny was sealed.

He leaned back in and kissed along Danny’s stubbled jawline to reassure him as he palmed his own cock again, “Don’t be nervous, Danny. I want to watch her ride you.”

His words sent a shiver of excitement down Kono’s spine, causing her to rock forward against Danny’s thighs. At the same time, the blonde cop let out a groan as Adam’s tongue flicked against his earlobe and his hands came up to rest lightly on Kono’s hips, still tentative and delicate. She reached down and took his cock in her grasp, and he closed his eyes and arched up into her touch, moaning. His fingers dug in to her hips, and she rewarded him with stroking up and down the length of his shaft.

“Oh god, that’s it…” Adam whispered as he propped himself up against the pillows to allow a fantastic view of the two friends in his bed. He ran his hands over his erection and moaned as he watched them with eagerness.

Kono leaned down, pressing the whole of her naked torso along Danny’s, trapping his cock in between her stomach and his, and pushing her breasts against his chest. She echoed her husband’s actions, kissing along the other side of Danny’s jaw and licking up the line of his ear, making him twist underneath her from the pleasure. His movement exposed his neck to her and she bit gently along his pulse point. His hips bucked up off the bed in response. She knew that she was soaking wet and ready for him.

She reached into the top draw of the bedside table and pulled out a strip of condoms, tearing one off and throwing the others onto the pillows. Danny gazed at her from under heavy blonde eyelashes as she rolled the condom onto him, gasping as she raised herself over him and lined him up under her. Kono looked at her husband again, seeking final confirmation before continuing. He nodded his head and licked his lips, watching her slowly sink down onto Danny’s thick cock.

All three of them moaned in unison. Kono felt Danny’s cock filling her, sending spikes of pleasure through her body, and she pushed herself down onto him as far as she could, burying him in her to the hilt. Danny pushed up with his hips to meet Kono and the sensation of her heat surrounding him combined with Adam’s groans of desire felt amazing, and he closed his eyes and revelled in the moment.

Adam began to stroke himself faster, as he watched Kono start up a slow and gentle rhythm with Danny, who raised his hips up to meet her every stroke. Her gaze met his, and the eye contact was almost enough to push him over the edge as he watched her push down onto another man’s cock again and again.

Their pace grew faster as the pleasure increased. Kono could feel the sensation building inside of her, and she reached down to stroke her clit only to have Danny push her fingers out of the way and rub his thumb over her sensitive centre instead. It only took a few strokes from him, combined with the feeling of him inside her, to bring her to climax. She had to bite her bottom lip to stop herself from calling out too loud as the orgasm rolled through her.

In the heat of the moment, Danny discovered a new-found confidence. Not wanting Adam to be left on the side lines of this threesome, he pulled out of Kono as she practically collapsed on top of him, and moved her into the middle of the bed so that she was on her hands and knees over Adam. He knelt behind her and gently placed a firm hand in between her shoulder blades, applying just a small amount of pressure to guide her.

More than happy to take the hint and glad that Danny was getting fully involved, Kono lowered her mouth onto Adam’s cock, and he moaned as she licked around his head and down his shaft. Knowing what her husband liked, she employed all of her skills to ensure he was completely in the moment with them. She took him all the way into her mouth, pushed down and deep throated him. Danny took that moment to push back into Kono, and her resultant growl vibrated around Adam’s cock and made him cry out.

Adam looked up to Danny and their eyes met over Kono’s back, and in between gasps and moans Adam whispered, “I want you to fuck my wife…”

Danny couldn’t help himself as those words sent another shiver down his spine, and he gripped Kono’s thighs and pushed inside her hard, again and again, pulling out as much as he could with every stroke to give her the full sensation of his length, careful not to force her forward too far while she deep-throated her husband. Her reactions translated down her throat and into Adam’s cock as she sucked him and stroked him with her hands expertly, and he instigated a white-knuckled grip on the bedsheets.

The eye contact between the men continued, occasionally broken by sparks of pleasure causing them to screw their eyes shut or look down to view the goddess between them, but always seeking each other’s gaze over and over.

Danny felt Kono tense around him as she moaned around Adam’s cock loudly. He slid his hand around her thigh to once again rub her clit until she came hard and jerked back into him. He let out an animalistic groan and bucked forward as his own orgasm crashed through him, and he gripped Kono’s hips hard enough to bruise. He opened his eyes in time to see Adam cry out, coming into Kono’s mouth as she swallowed around him.

Danny pulled out and let himself fall sideways onto the bed before stripping off the condom and throwing it into the trash can.

“Come up here,” Kono’s voice drifted over to him from the head of the bed, and he looked up to see her cuddled into Adam’s side.

Adam gave him a languid smile and beckoned to him with the hand which was wrapped around Kono’s shoulders, “Yeah, come here.”

Danny stretched his shoulders out, and crawled his way up the bed to curve his body around Kono’s back. Adam’s fingers threaded through his blonde hair and stroked down the back of his neck, giving him goosebumps.

Kono sighed contentedly, sandwiched between two gorgeous men and fully sated, she felt herself begin to drift off to sleep as Adam pulled the blanket up from the floor with his free hand and spread it over the three of them. Danny’s arm snaked over her side, his hand winding up on Adam’s smooth stomach and he drew lazy circles there with his thumb.

The three settled into a doze, wrapped in each other’s warmth and gentle breathing.

A thought occurred to Kono, and a naughty grin settled across her features. Adam looked down at her, “What are you thinking?” he whispered.

“I’m thinking that you got to watch Danny fuck me, so later…” she trailed off and wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. Danny raised his head so he could see Adam’s face over her.

“What?” Adam prodded Kono to continue.

“Later, I should get to watch him fuck you.”

The two men raised their eyebrows and looked at one another, then Adam picked up the remainder of the strip of condoms from the pillow behind Danny’s head and dangled them over his two bedmates. “Well,” he said provocatively, “I guess it would be a shame to let these go to waste…”

Danny smirked and buried his face into the back of Kono’s neck as the three of them settled in for a catnap to recharge. Today was turning out to be an interesting Saturday…


End file.
